Recall
by PrettyLittleRose
Summary: It hurts. To know that you had a family and that they cared for you and then you were just ripped away from them. To know that your life was a lie the whole time. To know that you can never turn back from what happened those seventeen years ago that made me who you are. To think you were normal!


**Prologue:**

It hurts.

To _know_ that you had a family and that they cared for you and then you were just ripped away from them.

To _know _that your life was a lie the whole time.

To _think_ you were an orphan and everyone hated you but it was the exact opposite.

To _know_ that you can never turn back from what happened those seventeen years ago that made me who you are.

To _think_ you were normal.

My name is Drew Lillian Isaacs and welcome to the Hell that I must call my life.

**Chapter One:**

I put my headphones in, trying to ignore the screaming coming from down the stairs and focused on the words echoing in myhead.

_Money, Bitches, Sex, And Fame._

_I'll teach you how to run this game._

_Katy Perry's on my pole._

_That Bitch gets hot, then she gets cold._

_Can't catch me I'm at the top._

_Smoke 'em dead, I'm cream of the crop._

_Party on dudes, girls in nude_

_I just touches your girlfriends boobs._

_(Looking Hot Dangerous - BOTDF - Blood On The Dance Floor)_

Even listening to my favorite music on my IPod cannot even block out the screams and yells that was coming from the 1st floor of my house but it is now coming from the bedroom that was beside of hers, which was her foster parents room. There was glass shattering, voices screaming, children sobbing, and no loving atmosphere in this home.

After three hours of continous screaming, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and got dressed and left the house I must call home. I walked in the pouring rain to my best friend's house. Listening to the rain hitting the sidewalk as I walked through puddles of rain and mud, somewhat calmed my nerves and made me more relaxed than I was 10 minutes ago.

As I arrived at my friend's house, I slowed down and stopped and just thought of how screwed up my life is. It's not the worst life there is but it's not the best there is either. I walked up to his house and knocked three times on the door. I waited for a minute and when no one opened the door, I raised my fist to knock again when his dad opened the door. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Mr. Ride." I said to him.

He smiled back at me. "How many times have I told you Drew?" He seemed to wince at this name. I never knew why he did this everytime he said my name. "Call me, Fang." I always thought his name was weird.

"A lot, actually." That was true. I always have thought of him as a father to me. Who knows? He could be. Him and myself have the same dark hair and pale complexion. The only difference is that he has really dark eyes that seemed to be almost black, while mine were a dark blue and looked like the Carbibean Sea. I don't why I put it like that but that's just how I am.

My best friend's name is Tyler Zachary Ride. He's 5'11' and has dark brown, almost black, hair and the same blue eyes as me. We could be twins! It's so weird how we look so alike and we're the same age too! He usually wears dark colors or blues and that's it. Literally.

He has two sisters, Roslyn and Jenny. They're twins and they're 11. They love to play with make-up and dresses and all that other girly crap and try to get me to play 'dress up' with them but I refuse to do it. They have dirty blonde hair with dark eyes, just like their father. They're quite adorable actually. Don't tell them that though. They hate being called adorable or cute. They think it's sickening.

He also has a little brother who is 9. His name is Dakota A.K.A. Shadow or Silence. We call him Shadow or Silence because he either follows you like your own shadow and he never talks. Well, not much anyway. He talks even less than Fang and Fang's really, _really_ quite. Kota wears mostly blues, browns, and greens. He doesn't like to be around other people much other than his family. Mainly he likes to be around his dad. It's really cute to see Fang holding Dakota and joke and laugh with him. It makes wish for the family I never had.

I shook my head and tried to shake the thoughts from my head and smirked at Fang. "Sooo, are you going to let me in or are you just going to let me freeze to death?" This was also true. The rain has now soaked through my clothes and I was shivering to death. I was shivering so hard, I couldn't see straight.

Fang held the door open a little more and welcomed me inside. He went up the stairs beside the door to probably get me some of his wife's, Max, clothes to wear and get me out of the wet clothes I have on. He was always concerned and worried about my health. He always talked stern with me and disapproved of me doing anything dangerous.

He came down the stairs with, just as I said, some of his wife's clothes. From what it looked like, it was a pair of sweats and a loose-fitting long sleeved shirt. I smiled to him and accepted the clothes and asked him to turn around. He did what I asked and didn't question it. I never liked my body. I always though I was fat and ugly and deserved every bit of abuse that came my way.

The reason I get abused? Oh yeah. I have wings.

It's not my fault actually. I didn't ask anyone to give me wings that way I can be made fun of and be called a freak. No. I was _born_ with them apparently from what I know.

I also loved the long sleeved shirt they gave me because it covered the scars running up and down, left to right on my arms. I don't deserve to be here but apparently, God didn't think the way I did. Everytime I came close to killing myself, either someone came into my room or I magically healed my self. Everytime someone heard I tried to kill myself again, and again, and again, they would usually call me emo, suicidal, or just stupid.

Tyler or his family don't know that I've done this to myself. I've tried my best to keep this from them and so far it's worked.

After dressing and telling Fang he could turn around, I walked upstairs and knocked on Tyler's door. Tyler answered and hugged me until I was purple in the face. I came in and sat down on his bed. We talked for a while and I ended up falling asleep on his bed.

* * *

I awoke to screaming again and the sound of items breaking. I got off of Tyler's bed and ran downstairs and into the backyard because that was where the noise was coming from. I saw the family of 5 standing there holding their ground, along with 5 other families, against about 100 flying robots things. Weird thing was, was that all of the families including Tyler's family had wings. Just like me. The Flyboy's (That's what I'm calling them now) targeted their eyes on them then their eyes landed on me and stayed there.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots that we're not giving up our children for your torture and fun!" Max yelled. All of the Flyboy's spoke as one.

"We do not want you Maximum Ride. We want her, Drew Issacs. Or should I say Drew Ride?" They said. All of the families, and I mean all, turned and looked at me with wonder, curiosity, and hope. I looked up to see the Flyboy's pull out their guns and other machinery and point them at me. I turned and fled. I heard some people screaming at me to get back but I didn't listen to them. As I fled, I pulled off my long sleeved shirt and, after being thankful for having an undershirt on, unfurled my wings. I heard gasps of amazement and excitement as I jumped into the air.

* * *

I can't exactly tell you what happened next because, to be honest, I don't what happened. I was just flying around kicking Flyboy butt when my head burst open, not literally, with pain and i was dropping to the ground. All of memories came rushing back to me of my past life. Fang was my dad. Max was my mom. This _was_ my family here. Too bad I couldn't experience it. Because I just happened to get shot in the head and my whole world went black and I knew no more.

* * *

**THE END! **


End file.
